Movie Night
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Blaine walks in on Kurt watching one of THOSE movies.


Quick little oneshot I whipped up this afternoon. Yay for smut!

* * *

><p>MOVIE NIGHT<p>

Kurt stared intently at the screen, studying every move the actors made. He paid attention to the way they moved their bodies, the noises they made - he paid attention to everything, really - and took careful mental notes. He hadn't watched anything like this in a while, but now that he'd read the pamphlets his dad had given him and made it official with Blaine, he tried to watch it subjectively while thinking about the fact that this was something _he _might be doing very, very soon.

He knew he didn't have much time left before Blaine came over, but he was almost done with this video and then he _swore _he would stop watching. Okay, so maybe he'd been cooped up in his room all afternoon, watching various porn videos such as this one, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared. He'd been dating Blaine for a few months now, and just last week they'd said those three magic words for the first time. Kurt felt like he was ready to go all the way, but he was a visual learner and wanted to see a basic idea of what might happen when the two of them took that big step.

Onscreen, one of the men on the bed was thrusting rapidly into the other, who was clutching at his back to pull him closer and making a lot of exaggerated moaning noises. Kurt winced and made a mental note not to moan quite so obnoxiously. He reached out towards the volume control to turn it down...

...and nothing happened. Kurt panicked and pressed the volume reducer button furiously, but the volume remained the same. Something was wrong with the keyboard. He glanced at the little clock display at the bottom of the screen and realized that there were still ten more minutes before Blaine was set to arrive for movie night, one of the couple's favorite traditions. Okay. Maybe everything would be okay, and nobody would be able to hear the sound from his computer all the way downstairs. The volume wasn't _that _loud...

And then the doorbell rang. Shit. Okay. No big deal, Kurt thought, clicking on the red X in the top right corner of the screen to close the browser.

Once again, nothing happened. The video stayed on the screen.

Kurt heard his father open the door downstairs, followed by a boisterous "Hey, Blaine, c'mon in!" He continued clicking on the X, trying desperately to exit the browser and close the video. Still nothing. The screen must have been frozen. _Fuck_. Kurt made a strangled kind of squeaky noise as he continued clicking to no avail.

"Carole and I were about to head out, but I made you guys some popcorn," he heard his dad saying downstairs. "Kurt's still up in his room, you might have to go up and tell him to get his ass down here. Kind of hard to hear the doorbell up there."

"Okay." Kurt chewed on his lip when he heard Blaine's voice for the first time. "I'm gonna take the popcorn up with me. Might be easier to coax him out of his room that way. Kurt loves popcorn."

Kurt, still attempting to close the video that would not go away, misheard his boyfriend's muffled voice and thought he'd said _porn _instead of _popcorn_. Suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs. Oh. Oh shit. He was coming.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, followed by his boyfriend's soft voice. "Kurt?"

Thinking quickly, Kurt slammed his laptop shut. "Yeah, come in!"

His voice came out more high-pitched than usual, a sure sign that he was nervous. Great.

Blaine opened the door and stepped into the room. "Ready for movie night?" he asked with a smile, holding up a large bowl that was practically overflowing with popcorn. "Your dad made us some popcorn before he left. This stuff looks good. Nice and buttery."

"Yeah, my dad makes the best popcorn," Kurt said with a nervous giggle. "So! I think it's your turn to pick the movie?"

He looked at Blaine, whose face had an expression that seemed to signify he knew something was up.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked. "You seem nervous?"

Kurt felt himself blush. "Oh, nothing, I'm not nervous, just frustrated because there's something wrong with my computer."

"What's wrong with it?" Blaine asked, and Kurt mentally kicked himself in the ass. Now Blaine would want to try and fix it.

"I don't know, I was going to leave it be for the night and try to figure it out in the morning." Kurt stood up from his desk chair. "Come on, let's go watch a movie!"

But no, Blaine was setting the popcorn bowl on Kurt's desk and stepping forward towards the computer. "No, no, I think I can fix it," he said. "I'm pretty good with stuff like this."

"No, Blaine, it's fine, really," Kurt stammered as Blaine opened up the laptop. "I just want to..."

And the video had popped right back up onscreen, having resumed playing right at the part where Kurt had left off. The men's moans and screams were getting more intense, and Kurt knew they were probably about to climax. _Out of all the parts of this video for him to accidentally start watching, why __this_?

"...go watch a movie," Kurt finished quietly as both actors "came" in unison and Blaine stared at the screen.

"I...I was curious," Kurt attempted to explain as Blaine turned towards him. "I wanted to be...ready. In case we...y'know..."

"Have sex?" Blaine asked point blank.

Kurt didn't think his face had ever been more red. He sank back down into his computer chair. "Yes."

Blaine knelt on the floor beside the chair and placed one hand affectionately on Kurt's knee.

"Kurt, can you look at me?" he asked gently.

Kurt forced himself to look into Blaine's loving eyes.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do," Blaine told him. "I don't want you to feel like we _have _to have sex just because we're in a relationship together. I love you, Kurt. I never want you to feel pressured to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Kurt took a deep breath before asking the question he never would have had the guts to ask a few months ago.

"Do you want to have sex?"

Blaine blinked. "What?"

"Do you want to have sex with me? Please just be honest and say yes or no. Do you want to?"

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I do."

"So do I," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine, who had dropped eye contact when responding to Kurt's last question, looked up at him.

"I'm ready," Kurt said softly but firmly. "I've known I'm ready for a while. I just wanted to watch some videos and get an idea of what to expect. I learn best by _seeing_, y'know?"

Blaine laughed quietly. "Kurt, I have to admit, I'm really happy to hear you say that." He took Kurt's hand and absentmindedly rubbed it with his thumb. "I...I've wanted this for a long time, but I never brought it up because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Such a gentleman." Kurt giggled a little bit and reached down to cup Blaine's face in between his hands. He pulled the older boy up into a passionate kiss.

Blaine kissed him back for a few moments before standing up and moving over Kurt to straddle his lap in the chair. Very slowly, he began working at the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

Kurt's chair was the kind with the ability to lean back, so back he went as Blaine licked into his mouth and pushed his open shirt back off his shoulders, tilting further and further until he thought he was about to fall...

...and suddenly popcorn was everywhere. Kurt broke away from the kiss as he realized that the chair must have bumped into the popcorn bowl as he tilted it back and spilled fluffy yellow kernels all over the two of them and the floor. He blushed.

"Mood effectively killed?" he asked, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine picked up a few pieces of popcorn off of Kurt's bare chest. "Not quite," he murmured.

Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine fed him the popcorn, earning a giggle.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

Kurt answered his question by reaching up and pulling him into another heated kiss. Blaine kissed him back as he brushed the rest of the spilled popcorn off of the two of them and onto the floor. In doing so, he ran his hands down Kurt's naked chest, making his pale skin glisten with the oil from the butter. Kurt trembled at the sensation. The oil was warm against his skin, but not hot enough to burn his skin, and feeling that along with the gentle strokes of Blaine's hands was almost too much. Suddenly urgent, he broke the kiss for a second so he could lift Blaine's shirt up and off over his head.

"Maybe we should...," Blaine shivered as Kurt's hands touched his chest, "move this to the bed."

Kurt's head was spinning. "Yeah, we should," he gasped.

They stood up, thankful that they only really needed to take about two steps to cross the room and get to Kurt's bed. The two boys collapsed down onto it in a sweaty, oily tangle as their lips crashed together. Blaine's hands blindly found their way to the waistband of Kurt's skinny jeans.

"Need to see you," he groaned as he struggled with the zipper. "God, Kurt. I _need _to see your cock."

Kurt sensed that Blaine was having trouble with the zipper and reached down to help him. He gently pushed Blaine's hands out of the way and undid the button and zipper himself, then let Blaine pull his jeans down along with his boxer briefs.

He looked at Blaine, who was taking a moment to admire his completely hard cock. "Jesus, Kurt, you're fucking gorgeous."

It didn't even bother Kurt that he was completely naked in front of Blaine. In fact, it felt amazing. He trusted Blaine so much and quite frankly, he'd been wanting Blaine to see him - all of him - for a while now. His heart was racing, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Your turn," he breathed, reaching out to rid his boyfriend of his pants and underwear as well.

Blaine allowed Kurt to do away with the last of his clothing, then moved on top of him again. Kurt gasped when Blaine's hard length pressed right up against his own, and he reached out to wrap one hand around both of their cocks and hold them together.

"Lube," Blaine said in a low voice, trying to remain coherent as he felt the beautiful friction. "I need lube."

Kurt had just bought some a few weeks ago. He reached out one limp arm to gesture to his nightstand. "Top drawer."

What happened from that point on flew by in a wonderful, beautiful blur. Kurt felt Blaine slip one finger inside, then another, then he felt the strange but pleasant sensation of being stretched out as Blaine scissored those two inside him. More fingers were added and Kurt thought _that _felt incredible, but then before he knew it the fingers were gone and _Blaine _was inside him.

It hurt, oh god, how it hurt, but Kurt knew this was normal. It somehow felt strangely amazing at the same time. He looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"How does it feel?" he asked in a small voice.

Blaine didn't say anything in response. He sighed and leaned down to give Kurt the most gentle, loving kiss they'd ever shared.

"Perfect," he said simply. "I'm all the way inside you, do you feel that? - and you're so tight around me, and _god_, Kurt, this is even better than I dreamed it would be."

Kurt gave him a beautiful smile. "You dreamed about...doing this...with me?"

"Many a time." Blaine laughed as he started to pull out. "You good?"

"Never better," Kurt said, and it was true. He smiled again to let Blaine know he was ready for more.

Nothing had ever felt so good as it did to have Blaine pounding in and out of him with a gentle but steady rhythm, especially when Blaine managed to hit that wonderful spot inside him after just a few thrusts. Kurt cried out, making noises that sounded so embarrassing to him and so hot to Blaine.

"Oh god, Blaine, _yes_...right there. Right. _There_." He moaned as Blaine hit that spot again and again, then wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist to open himself up even more and allow for maximum penetration.

"You like that?" Blaine wiped Kurt's sweaty bangs off of his forehead and kissed the soft skin there.

Kurt could only nod vigorously as he let out a wail.

"I...I think I'm close, Blaine," he panted after a few more thrusts. "Oh, god, _yes _I am. I'm so close, Blaine..."

And finally he let go of all his inhibitions and screamed as he climaxed, coming all over both of their chests. Seeing Kurt come - eyes lidded, face flushed, kiss-bruised mouth wide open as he screamed - was too much for Blaine and with a few more thrusts he was finished, too, coming inside Kurt.

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt's chest as they both gasped for air. When he finally got up the strength to move, he kissed Kurt softly as he pulled out of him.

"Good?" he asked, pulling Kurt into his arms.

"Oh, my god." Kurt's head collapsed onto Blaine's chest. "Better than good." He glanced down at his chest, which was covered with come and sweat and a little bit of popcorn oil, still, too. "But I'm a mess."

"I'm on it." Blaine winked before shifting Kurt on the bed so he could reach his chest with his mouth. He proceeded to lick him clean, and he kept licking even after everything was gone, reveling in the taste of Kurt's creamy, soft skin.

"Delicious." He smiled as he moved back up to kiss Kurt.

Kurt shivered closer to Blaine when he tasted himself in his boyfriend's mouth. He kissed him back slowly, passionately, lovingly. When he ran out of air, he broke away with a smile before making the most honest and ironic statement of the night.

"Best movie night _ever_."

* * *

><p>My birthday's on Saturday. If you want to be nice, reviews make amazing virtual presents. :) <p>


End file.
